The birth of a dead memory
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 3! (Mix of 2 stories. Audience involved in how the story evolves and the actions the characters take!) What can Baird do when an old friend comes back? Maybe he will try to make up for what he did to her. Maybe he will forget all about her. He might have to explain why he did what he did. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

*note*

I got this idea after reading really good stories. You should go check them out. They are called "Flashbacks Are A" by Project MJOLNIR and "Half Dead Dogs of War" by RedRipley3. It's a mix with my twist on it so I hope you enjoy and for those who are waiting on my other stories you have to wait a bit longer. I'm almost done with writing it. So here you go...

That's it. He found it. "No way. I-I-I found it. This is amazing." As Baird looked down at the picture he put his hand on his head and moved it back and forth as if he was feeling his hair.

It had been a tough week for him. First Marcus made him and ALL of Delta Squad stay up all night for patrol which in Bairds' opinion was stupid since the activation of Adam Fenix's machine stopped all locust and lambent and since the peace treaty with the stranded was signed.

Still something didn't feel right about the last patrol. They were on the most secure Island on Sera now but it didn't feel right. But forget about the patrol. He found it. And even though it's just a picture, something to Baird felt like...well...home.

*knock knock* Baird jumped out of his chair as he got startled. 'Jesus, what the hell do you want?' He got up and opened the door. Standing there was the glow of light brown skin. Deep brown hair flowing and a bandage on her cheek.

"Hello Sa-man-tha." Baird looked at her with an annoyed face and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want?"

"Hoffman called a meeting with Delta squad and Fenix sent me to get you. Hurry up and get your gear on." Sam looked at Baird and gave him "the" face.

Baird mocks her and acts like a little kid "Oh, then I better move at a thousand miles an hour," He looked at her with a serious face. "Who gives a shit. We won the war and now I'm getting my free time. Now, get the hell off my porch and leave."

He attempts to shut the door but Sam stops it with her foot. "Goddamnit Damon," Baird is taken aback. She never uses his first name. "Why are you always such an asshole. Why can't you ever care for once?!" Sam looked at him with a sad/mad face.

Her eyes were watering up but she stopped them. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Sam grabbed her Boltok and shot. "SHIT!"

A dark shadowy woman figure jumped out and ran toward the main building. Sam didn't think before she ran after the figure. Baird was speechless. 'Never... she never calls me Damon...'

After Baird got his weapons he headed to the conference room. Once there he saw all of delta squad. He sat down in the chair and looked to Hoffman who had an impatient face.

"Now that we are ALL here," he looked at Baird who had his normal 'don't give a shit' face on "I wanted to talk to you about someone new. Her name is Tessa. Others call her "The Sapphire" because of h-"

At that moment Baird got tense and finished. "Her eyes. It's because..." He looked at Hoffman in the eyes now. "of her eyes." Everyone was looking at him now.

"Ah. I see that you know her corpral." Baird leaned back in his chair. "You can say that we were... close, real close." He got up and stormed out.

Sam was worried but she put on 'her' tough face. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Hoffman looked at her. "You heard him. They were "close", I guess."

Baird just kept walking and walking until he got to the shore. He stopped once he was on the sand. "My god. She actually survived."

He kept a slow pace until he got right up to the water. He fell to his knees as if he got shot. He sat down completely and covered his face.

He stayed that way. Until the sun was setting. He had forgotten what she looked like for the most part but as spoken earlier, he remembers her eyes.

He heard footsteps behind him. 'Could it really be...' He turned around and saw...

DONE YALL! So, how is it? Let me know if you like it. All comments are appreciated. Even if just to say hi. :D Thnx for reading!

-Baird'sBro124


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

**_Hey my fanfictioners, I'm back again. Im really sorry this is a short chapter because I couldn't think of anything else but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks..._**

**_\- Baird'sBro124_**

When Baird turned around he saw none other than his best friend, Augustus Cole. "Oh, hey Cole." Cole could hear the difference in his tone. "Hey Damon, what's wrong man? You can tell me anything." Cole sat down next to Baird and copied his position exactly.

Baird looked at him and just nodded. "I know. And it's ok. I just don't want to talk about it." Baird smiled and turned back toward the ocean. Cole could obviously tell Baird was hurt but he just didn't know why an he needed to. After all, what are friends for. "Ok well, I came to ask if you wanted to come to the bar and have some drinks? It'll be just us two."

Baird looked at him. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I'm good right here." Baird patted Cole's shoulder and sighed. "Alright, but if you need me just come by the bar. Ok?"

Baird nodded, laid down on the sand and closed his eyes. As he was sleeping he was moving around and rolling in the sand as if he was disturbed.

An hour later he heard a voice on his com but it seemed only 5 minutes to him.

Marcus's voice came on. "Delta, meeting in conference room now. We have intel for you. And Baird... You might want to hurry.. Really fast..." Marcus's voice cut off.


	3. The memory

This was the day he was waiting for. The prom. 'I know Jocelin won't approve of this but he can go to hell. This is for my girl and no one else.' He thought to himself as he was getting dressed. "J.A.K.E, I need your help buddy." J.A.K.E was the bot he built to keep him company and help him when needed. "Yes Mr. Damon. What do you need?" His tiny claw-like arms reached out toward Baird and grabbed his tie. "I'm guessing you already knew what I needed help with." There was a loud crash outside the door hand Damon knew what was coming. "J.A.K.E, get back in your room. Do not come out until I tell you to, ok buddy." Damon pushed his bot back into the box like hole in the wall and shut the door.

"DAMON BAIRD!" Jocelin kicked in the door and small wood pieces flew out and landed on the carpet.

"What do you want old man?" Damon gritted his teeth and crossed his arms.

"How dare you address me like that. I am your fath-" He was interrupted.

"What kind of father beats their child senseless and treats them like shit? You are not my father!" Damon screamed out. All he felt next was a giant pain on his cheek. Jocelin picked him up and kicked him in the chest which made Damon fly across the room and slam into the wall. There was a thump on the floor and all you could hear was Damon groaning.

"Don't you ever disrespect me boy. I am your father and you will listen to me." He pulled off this belt and walked over to Damon. He put his foot on Damon's legs and pulled off his nice tux top forcefully. Damon knew what was coming and relaxed his muscles. Jocelin started to whip Damon's bare back. Purple marks started to show up and some were starting to bleed. At this point Damon couldn't feel a single ounce of pain his back was so numb.

"This oughta show you, you spoiled brat." Jocelin took one more good swing and heard the smack. He picked up his foot and sighed. "Now you listen to me god damnit. You are not going to the shitty school party. That thing is for brainless idiots. And don't you ever talk back to me again." With that being said, he walked out of the room. Damon laid there with his back covered in crimson red liquids.

"That," Baird groaned in pain. "J.A.K.E, I need you buddy. Can you bring me a warm water soaked towel." J.A.K.E slowly floated out of the wall house. He moved into the private bathroom and came back. He slowly set it on Damon's back and floated in front of him. "Thanks buddy." He slowly crawled to the bathroom in a wounded DBNO manner. Baird reached upward and grabbed the sink to help support him while getting up. He looked in the mirror and wiped his cheeks from the tears. "Damn you Jocelin, damn you." He grabbed a bottle of cleaning alcohol from the cabinet and the towel off his back then soaked it. "J.A.K.E can you clean my back?" J.A.K.E grabbed the towel and slowly started to rub Baird's back. He gritted his teeth as the pain skyrocketed. Once finished, J.A.K.E set the towel in the sink. "Thanks buddy. Now can you go grab me my spare tux in the closet.

Once he got cleaned up and dressed, Baird opened the window and climbed down the ladder. He looked into the living room and saw Jocelin doing paperwork for a case he just got.

"Fuck you." He lightly sighed and took off toward the school. He got to the entrance, showed his I.D, and walked in. Once inside he walked down the left hallway straight to the gym. He stood in the gigantic doorway until a tiny hand covered his eyes. He chucked.

"Oh no, I totally can't see anything. I might run into people." He said sarcastically. Tessa giggled and moved her hand away.

"Don't worry! I'll guide you!" She smiled brightly at him.

"You are such a weird girl, but it makes me love you even more." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Baird pulled her in close and put his arm on her waist as they danced. They might not of been the most popular but they sure were the cutest couple. Tessa was getting tired so she pulled Baird off to the side. She sat on the stairs in the very very dim room.

"I can't believe that this year is almost over. Damon sat down in front of her and set his head in her lap and looked up into her eyes.

"We are so close. I promise once we are done with this damn school we will get out of here. I know it sounds like a dream. But it's not." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and inside was a very expensive gold necklace with a Sapphire. "I thought of you when I saw this and I had to get it. You make me smile and that made me smile so it resembled you in my mind." He smiled as he handed it to her.

She gasped "Oh my god Damon. I really love it. Thank you honey." She put on the necklace and smiled.

"You look beautiful and no one can compare." Tessa leaned downward and kissed Baird's nose.

"You sure are a cutie pie. I couldn't get anyone better if I wished for it, which I would never do by the way." She smirked.

"Thanks, that's good to know." He laughed lightly. He pulled her down slowly for a kiss. They got close enough to feel each other's hot breath. She went the rest of the way and interlocked their lips. They kept kissing and kissing and kissing.

"Shouldn't we... take this... someplace... else... in... pri...vate. " Baird stopped.

"I guess we should." He winked and got up. They got outside went Baird picked her up bridal style. "I have a guest house we could go to." She looked at him "let's go." They both smiled.

Once there, Baird opened the door and locked everything. They moved into the bedroom. Tessa laid in the bed and Baird got ontop of her. "Are you sure you want this?" Tessa looked at him and seductively whispered "I am an 18 year old girl, I AM ready baby." Baird slowly leaned in and kissed her.

**_And thats it. How would you like these two to spend their time? Let me know in the comments and vote. Thank you all for reading my next chapter. This is gonna be an audience involved story. After each chapter cliff hanger I will either give you a choice or let you give me ideas of how to continue the story. Well that's really it for now ._**

**_-Baird's Bro124_**


End file.
